


Female Gays

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent knows she shouldn’t watch them, but she can’t stop herself. She doesn’t even want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Firstly I apologise for that pun.
> 
> Secondly this was written for nearlyconscious' great prompt in the Kinky Kristmas comment fest over at Daily Deviant.

“Come here.”

Millicent woke from her light doze at that tone. She’d learnt to recognise it, and by Pansy’s scramble from her bed, she had too.

Millicent moved as silently as she could to peer through the crack in the curtains of her four-poster. Daphne’s curtains were half-open on the side that faced Millicent, and Millicent was in time to see Pansy kneel on Daphne’s bed. Daphne immediately kissed her, dragging Pansy off-balance. Daphne’s hands sank into Pansy’s heavy dark hair and pulled; Pansy whined against Daphne’s lips. Millicent could see Pansy wince as she was kissed, could see Daphne’s mouth curl wickedly. It sent a thrill down Millicent’s spine.

She kept still and silent as the other girls’ breathing grew heavy. Daphne made low, pleased sounds as they kissed, one hand lowering to squeeze Pansy’s silk-covered arse. Pansy’s hands made long, luxurious strokes up Daphne’s back. Her eyes were closed, her face a picture of concentration before Daphne moved to nip at her neck and pleasure overtook it.

Millicent tried to regulate her breathing, feeling lust spark through her as she watched. Daphne pulled down Pansy’s nightgown, letting her breasts bounce free. Pansy’s hands clenched on Daphne’s hips as Daphne lowered her reddened mouth to them.

Daphne’s red lips pouted round Pansy’s nipple, sucking then biting. Pansy jerked, and Daphne kept one hand in that dark hair, holding Pansy in place. Millicent had a mouth-wateringly perfect view of Daphne’s flushed face, Pansy’s mouth twisting round a cry as Daphne played. Daphne pulled back to watch Pansy’s face as she pinched Pansy’s nipples between long lacquered nails.

Daphne stopped, and Pansy’s eyes opened: dark and dazed, blurred by desire. “Daphne?”

Her voice was low, and at the sound of it Millicent gave in. She slid her knees further apart, slipping a hand under her nightgown. She had to suppress a sound at the first touch against her lips, as she slid fingers up towards her clit.

“Come on.” Daphne pushed Pansy flat on her back, pulling her own nightgown over her head. Her body was pale in the moonlight, and Pansy looked sucker-punched by the sight of it. Daphne straddled her, wriggling into position over her. 

Pansy’s face was hidden by Daphne’s thighs, but that was more than made up for by the sight of Daphne’s pleasure. Millicent stroked herself as she watched Daphne’s lips part, panting cries beginning to escape her. Daphne touched her own breasts and Millicent followed suit.

Daphne reached down and pulled at Pansy’s hair. Millicent could just glimpse her fingers tight in Pansy’s dark locks, tugging painfully as she held her in place. Pansy’s muffled sounds of pleasure seemed to reverberate nicely; Daphne threw her head back, golden tresses trailing down her arching back. Pansy’s breasts heaved breathlessly. Millicent thrummed a finger against her clit, biting her other hand as she tried to keep silent. She was hot and slick against her own hands; she could feel herself sweating. Daphne’s cries were getting louder, her face creasing, almost pained.

Daphne’s body clenched as she let out a long cry; Millicent moaned softly as she watched Daphne tense and shudder, muscles juddering as pleasure wracked her. Millicent’s own cunt was aching but she wasn’t there yet. Still, it was shudderingly good, watching Daphne push back her sweaty hair and shift back. She moved to straddle Pansy’s hips instead. Pansy sat up and wrapped her arms round her to kiss her.

Daphne smiled, making sweet sounds as she kissed her girlfriend, and used her grip on Pansy’s hair to manoeuvre her precisely as she liked.

Millicent was sweating, pleasure rushing through her. Pansy flopped back down, and Daphne followed, kissing her relentlessly. She moved one hand between Pansy’s legs, and Pansy’s thighs came up in reaction. She squirmed under Daphne, moans soft but fervent. Millicent couldn’t really see what was happening; she shifted a little, but then had to be comment with watching Daphne take Pansy methodically apart with hands and mouth.

Pansy always made the best noises when Daphne bit her neck.

Millicent lost Pansy’s orgasm in her own. When she opened her eyes again, Pansy was a rosy-cheeked puddle of exhaustion, naked and spent on the sheets. Daphne was arranging herself around her, drawing the duvet over them both.

She looked up, and for a breath-stealing instant met Millicent’s eyes.

Then she was curling round Pansy, and Millicent was left with only the aftereffects of panic and pleasure. And she knew exactly which one to focus on.

Maybe she’d have a word with Daphne in the morning. Pansy was a wriggler, and surely she could use an extra firm hand...


End file.
